Smile
by soo-iceu
Summary: Leo tersenyum kearah Hongbin. Bikin Hakyeon cemburu, banget. VIXX LeoN couple. Or u called it Neo? RnR!


―εϊз―

Smile

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Ravi, Hongbin as Cameo, etc.

Main Pairing: LeoN, or you called it Neo?

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul gak nyambung sama isi.

Length: one-shoot (bisa ada sekuel atau chapter duanya kalo ide liar suyanq berkembang biak menjadi kecebong yang berenang-renang[?])

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

"Aku lelah, Ravi-ah!" Keluh Hakyeon setelah menegak air mineralnya. Ravi mendengus. "Jangan mengeluh. Ada pangeranmu melihat kita dari koridor lantai dua!"

Hakyeon mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tidak beraturan. Minggu ini adalah minggu setelah ujian, yaitu dilaksanakannya acara classmeeting. Belajar diluar kelas yang hanya diramaikan oleh berbagai lomba. Dan Hakyeon, adalah salah satu pemain futsal untuk mewakili kelasnya.

Hakyeon memang tidak jago main futsal, tapi ia bersih keukeuh untuk ikut main futsal. Well, jadilah di tiga menit pertama ini, Hakyeon sudah ngos-ngosan. Biasanya Hakyeon akan membantu teman wanitanya dalam lomba mading kelas. Atau ia akan rapat dengan anak osis untuk dekorasi panggung nanti.

"Sungguh aku gak kuat lagi. Bagi minum dong!"

Ravi langsung melemparkan botol minumnya dan segera Hakyeon habiskan.

"Kuyakin alasanmu ikut futsal karena pangeranmu sudah pasti akan melihat para pemain karena dia adalah seorang pemain bola. Yakan?"

Hakyeon mengangkat sebelah bibirnya sebal. "Iya, kenapa emang?!"

"Kalo gitu jangan menyerah dong! Selesaikan pertandingan! Pangeranmu ngeliatin dari atas!"

Hakyeon menoleh kearah koridor yang Ravi tunjuk, dan ia mendapati sang pangeran tengah tersenyum tipis kearah merekaㅡbukan kearahnya. Hakyeon menahan nafasnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat teman satu angkatannyaㅡJung Taekwoon, Leo, seorang pemain bola yang berwajah datar dan jarang berbicaraㅡitu tersenyum.

"R-ravi! Ravi! Leo tersenyum!" Bisik Hakyeon, berusaha fokus pada bola futsal yang sudah bergerak ditendang oleh perwakilan lawan kelasnya.

"Oh jinjja?!"

"Liat aja!"

Ravi melirik sedikit, setengah fokus pada bola yang masih ada didaerah lawanㅡdigiring oleh Himchan, teman sekelasnya.

"Kenapa dia tersenyum, Ravi?!"

"Manakutau!"

Lalu seketika, mata Hakyeon mendapati Hongbin, salah flowerboy di angkatannyaㅡyang juga pemain dari kelas lawannya, berada diarea kelasnya, berjaga-jaga. Ternyata posisinya striker.

Dan hipotesa Hakyeon saat itu juga adalahㅡ

Taekwoon tersenyum karena melihat Hongbin. Mungkin Taekwoon menyukai Hongbin.

"HAKYEON FOKUS KENAPA SIH!" Teriak Ravi yang membuat yang diteriaki menerjap dan dengan sigap mengambil alih bola dikaki Hyunsik, salah satu lawannya.

Hakyeon mengoper bola itu ke Ravi dan sukses Ravi tangkap dan dengan kehokiannya, bola itu Ravi tendang dan...

masuk gawang kelas B!

"OH MY GOD RAVI! KITA YANG NYETAK GOAL! KITAA!"

Ravi mengangguk-angguk dan bertos-ria dengan Hakyeon yang bangga. Meskipun Ravi yang mencetak gol, tapi jika Hakyeon tidak mengambil alih bola dari Hyunsik maka mereka tidak akan menang.

PRIT!

Peluit tanda waktu habis dibunyikan lalu kelas Cㅡkelas Hakyeon dan Raviㅡbersorak senang. Mereka menang dan menjadi juara tiga.

Okay, tadi itu memang memperebutkan juara tiga. Itu berarti Hakyeon sudah main tiga kali. Yah, walaupun juara tiga, tetap saja membanggakan, apalagi pemainnya adalah seorang Cha Hakyeon. Lelaki berisik dan tidak pernah serius terhadap apapun.

"Kau hebat, Hakyeon-ah! Ravi-ah!" Kata Himchan dan Daehyun berbarengan. Hakyeon tersenyum. Lalu matanya menangkap pangerannya dan Hongbin tengah bercakap dikoridor tempat Leo tadi berdiri. Senyumnya luntur. Sudah ia duga kalau Leo tersenyum karena Hongbin.

Tsk. Lagipula memangnya ia siapa, mengharapkan Leo memperhatikannya? Yah, walaupun alasan Hakyeon mengikuti futsal ini karena ingin dapat perhatian Leo. Tapi ini beda urusan! Kalian mengerti, kan?

Hakyeon menarik Ravi yang masih berbincang dengan Himchan juga Daehyun menuju kantin untuk membeli minum yang dapat menghilangkan rasa capek dan hausnya ini.

"Leo tadi tersenyum gara-gara Hongbin." Kata Hakyeon membuka pembicaraan.

Ravi hampir tersedak. "Yang benar saja?!"

"Emang benar! Emang aku pernah bohong?!"

"Sering. Kau sering bohong kalau kau sudah belajar padahal belum. Menyebalkan."

"Itu beda urusan ya."

Ravi mendengus. "Tujuanmu gagal dong ya?"

"IYA!"

"Yang sabar ya."

Ravi memasang wajah terkejut, membuat Hakyeon mengernyit dan menoleh kearah belakangnya. Itu Leo dan Hongbin tengah berjalan bersebelahan sambil berbincang pelan.

Hakyeon mengangkat sebelah bibirnya lagi. Kesal, cemburu, sebal, dan segala macemnya.

"Ravi, ke ruang kesehatan yuk? Tadi kau sempat jatuh kan?"

Ravi mengernyit bingung, namun ia mengangguk saja saat mendapat pelototan mematikan dari Hakyeon.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Bersihin aja lukanya sendiri. Emangnya diriku pembokatmu?!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengajakku ke ruang kesehatan?! Lagipula lukaku ada di siku. Susah ngebersihinnya. Bantu aku dong Hakyeon-ah!"

Hakyeon menghentakan satu kakinya. "Tsk. Yasudah tunggu sebentar."

Hakyeon mengambil baskom kecil dan mengisinya dengan air. Karena ia tidak mau mencuci washlap di uks, maka ia hanya menggunakan tisu yang ada disakunya.

Meskipun mood Hakyeon sedang buruk, bocah berkulit tan itu juga masih ada rasa kasihan. Makanya ia membersihkan luka di siku Ravi pelan-pelan. Setelah itu ia hanya memberi obat merah saja. Untuk apa diperban-perban? Itu cuma luka biasa.

"Makasih, Hakyeon. Sekarang kasihin aku alasan kenapa tiba-tiba ngajak kesini."

"Ish! Bodoh! Dikira aku gak cemburu apa?! Jangan pura-pura gak peka!"

Ravi tertawa. "Oh jadi karena itu toh... Kenapa mesti cemburu coba. Siapa tau Hongbin pacarnya Leo kan?"

"Pssst! Ngomongnya pelan-pelan dong! Kantin lagi sepi! Bisa aja kedengeran!"

"Iya iya maap. Kenapa cemburu?"

"Yaiyalah! Aku sudah capek-capek main futsal cuma buat nyari perhatian dia, gak minta lebih, asal dia tau aku aja udah cukup! Tapi dia malah asik sama yang lain! Ngeseliiin!"

Ravi melotot. "Orang gila macam apa yang tidak tahu Cha Hakyeon."

"Ish aku serius, bodoh!"

"Iya iya. Yaudah mungkin dia emang gak pernah merhatiin sekitarnya selain yang dia kenal aja." Jawab Ravi yang bikin Hakyeon sukses diam. Iya juga sih. Yaudahlahya, mungkin Hakyeon harus give up aja buat dikenal sama Leo.

Lagian... Ia baru suka sama Leo baru beberapa bulan ini. Jadi untuk apa ia mengemis perhatian begitu?

"Yaudahlah aku give up." Kata Hakyeon lesu lalu keluar dari ruang kesehatan, disusul Ravi.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Siapa sih yang bikin jadwal piket?!" Ujar Hakyeon sambil membanting sapu. Ia mendengus. Moodnya sejak tadi tidak membaik, malah memburuk karena melihat Daehyun yang tengah bermesraan dengan Youngjae, membuatnya ia semakin kesal saja.

"Kau sendiri!" Jawab Yura sambil terus membersihkan sisa-sisa membuat mading. Hakyeon merutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus membuat dirinya piket di hari Rabu?!

Okay, Cha Hakyeon adalah seorang ketua kelas yang bertugas untuk memberi contoh yang baik untuk teman sekelasnya. Selain itu, ia yang harus membuat jadwal piket dan kelompok belajar.

"Hakyeon!"

"ApA LAGII!"

Hakyeon melotot pada Sehyuk yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Didahinya saat ini benar-benar ada perempatan berwarna merah karena Sehyuk tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apalagi Park Sehyuk? Ya Tuhan aku sedang kesal jangan membuatku semakin kesal."

"Jangan marah-marah mulu, Hakyeon. Cepet tua loh." Kali ini Ravi yang angkat bicara. Dan Hakyeon benar-benar melempar sepatunya kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Dicari orang diluar. Katanya temui dia diatap sekolah." Jawab Sehyuk.

"Namanya bukan diluar, Park!"

Dan Hakyeon benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri tentang peraturan pendendaan lima puluh ribu won untuk setiap murid yang bolos piket.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Kukira atap sekolah hanya ada di novel-novel. Ternyata memang ada?" Gumam Hakyeon yang tengah berjalan sendiri dilorong sepi menuju pKerpustakaan. Sesuai dengan yang Chanyeolㅡsalah satu murid bandel disekolahㅡkatakan, diujung lorong perpustakaan ada tangga, dan tangga itulah yang menghubungkan gedung dengan atap sekolah, atau lebih tepatnya lotengnya sih.

Hakyeon mengelap keringatnya yang masih ada, bekas piket tadi.

"Halo? Ada orang?"

Hakyeon kira loteng sekolah yang dimaksud Chanyeol seperti dirumahnya, gelap dan menjadi sarang tikus saja. Tapi ternyata berbentuk seperti balkon. Yang artinya ada pagar pembatas dan tembok juga jendela.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga."

Hakyeon mengernyit. Suara itu sangat asing. Bodohnya juga, ia tidak bertanya pada Sehyuk siapa orang yang mencarinya.

"Siapa?"

"Jung Leo."

Okay, nama itu benar-benar asing. "Kau dimana?"

"Dibelakangmu."

Hakyeon melihat kebelakang dan hasilnya ia hampir terjatuh kebelakang. Sebenarnya ia jatuh sih, tapi gak ngejumplang juga.

"Leo?! Jung Taekwoon?!"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Hakyeon lagi-lagi menahan nafasnya. Leo? Tersenyum? Kearahnya?! YANG BENAR SAJA?!

"Mesti ini mimpi." Gumam Hakyeon sambil terus menerjap-nerjapkan matanya.

T"Bukan, kau tidak bermimpi. Cha Hakyeon, kan?"

Hakyeon mengangguk pelan, masih dalam mode shock-nya.

"Mm. Mulai darimana, ya?" Gumam Leo sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Hakyeon menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba saja kering. Ia semacam berada di novel-novel, tau! Apa dia akan ditembak di atap sekolah dengan cara yang sweetㅡoke Hakyeon terlalu banyak membaca novel sepertinya.

"Kudengar, kau tidak terlalu suka hal-hal yang berbau olahraga, selain dance, ya?"

"Hm." Hakyeon mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa ikutan tim futsal?"

_Mati aku_, batin Hakyeon. Tiba-tiba keringat dingin muncul didahi dan leher belakangnya. Masa iya ia harus bilang 'karena pengen diperhatiin pangeranku' yegila aja.

"Y-ya pengen aja. Satu kali dalam setahun." Kata Hakyeon. Okay itu adalah jawaban yang cukup masuk akal.

"Benarkah? Aku senang loh, melihatmu bermain tadi. Makanya aku tersenyum. Kau lucu sekali sih." Leo mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut Hakyeon.

DEG!

Ngek. Jadi, maksudnya, tadi Leo tersenyum karenanya? Bukan karena Hongbin?!

"Aku sudah lama ingin melihatmu bermain futsal, atau basket, apapun itu. Aku bosan melihatmu menari terus."

DUH SIAPAPUN PLEASE BANGUNKAN HAKYEON DARI TIDURNYA SEKARANG.

Maksudnya apasih? Leo ngestalker-in dia? Apa gimana?!

Ini benar-benar sangat ganjil. Pertama, Leo tersenyum kepadanya. Kedua, Leo tahu namanyaㅡokay bisa saja itu faktor dirinya yang terkenal akan kepecicilannya. Dan ketiga, LEO BERKATA SEOLAH-OLAH DIA STALKER HAKYEON?!

"Tsk, aku benar-benar bermimpi." Gumam Hakyeon kesal. Ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya sebal.

"Kau tidak bermimpi, bodoh. Baiklah. Kau bingung ya?"

"TENTU SAJA! Siapa yang tidak bingung kalau kau berkata semisterius begitu!" Ujar Hakyeon sebal, mengundang tawa kecil Leo.

"Kau lucu sekali."

Hakyeon melotot. "Ayolah jelaskan. Sebentar lagi ibuku membangunkanku. Aku tidak ingin mimpiku yang ini berakhir sangat menggantung seperti mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya." Jawab Hakyeon.

Leo tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk. "Baiklah-baiklah. Sebelumnya, jawab jujur dulu ya. Kau suka memperhatikanku, ya?"

"Iya." Jawab Hakyeon jujur. Lagipula ini hanya mimpi, kan? ㅡhipotesa Hakyeon. Sungguh.

"Nah, aku juga suka memperhatikanmu. Bahkan sejak kita ditingkat satu." Jawab Leo yang disambut anggukan Hakyeon, benar-benar tidak degdegan sama sekali. Hakyeon dengan serius menganggap ini sebuah mimpi belaka.

"Jadi... Intinya aku suka padamu lebih lama sebelum kau suka padaku. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

Leo memberikan setangkai bunga lily dan sebuah kotak yang tidak terlalu besar kepada Hakyeon. Hakyeon menerimanya dengan cepat dan ia melotot saat kotak dan setangkai bunga itu ada ditangannya.

Okay... Berdasarkan mimpi-mimpinya yang lalu, jika ia mendapat hadiah dari seseorang, maka ia akan langsung terbangun dengan idiotnyaㅡmenggapai udara dengan tangannya. Tapi... Ini sangat nyata.

"Leo?"

"Ya?"

"Cubit aku."

Leo tertawa lagi dan mencubit kedua pipi Hakyeon gemas. Hakyeon kembali melotot saat cubitannya terasa nyata. Lalu pipinya memanas.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Ini sungguh bukan mimpi.

Yang artinya semuanya nyata.

Tentang Leo yang menjadi stalkernya. Tentang Leo yang menyukainya. Tentang Leo yang memberikannya bunga dan hadiah. Dan Leo yang menyentuh kedua pipinya.

Itu berarti, Leo tahu jawabannya tentang diam-diam memperhatikan pangerannya itu.

Dan pernyataan suka Leo...

Wajah Hakyeon benar-benar memerah dan memanas sekarang karena mengingat segala kejadian yang baru saja ia lalui. Benar-benar terlihat meskipun kulitnya tidak terlalu putih.

"Hakyeon? Kau melamun?"

"Leo..." Ujar Hakyeon lirih.

"Ya?"

"B-bisa kau peluk aku?"

Leo tersenyum tipis. "Dengan senang hati, permaisuriku."

Leo memeluk Hakyeon. Tidak erat sih. Intinya tangan Leo melingkar diperut Hakyeon. Leo tersenyum tipis merasakan nafas Hakyeon tercekat.

"Hey, jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Leo, masih memeluk Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mendorong Leo untuk melepas pelukannya. Tangannya meletakan kotak itu dibawah dan kembali memeluk Leo. Kali ini, lebih erat.

"Katakan kau tidak berbohong, Leo. Apalagi bekerja sama dengan Ravi untuk mengerjaiku."

"Tidak, Hakyeon. Aku tidak mengerjaimu. Aku sungguh suka padamu. Dan mulai saat ini, panggil aku Taekwoon, ne?"

Hakyeon menyamankan posisi kepalanya diatas bahu Leo. "Ne Leo. Aku juga suka padamu."

Mereka berdua semakin mengeratkan pelukannya satu sama lain.

"Mm.. Taekwoonie?"

"Ahaha panggilan macam apa ituu? Iyaa? Kenapa permaisuriku?"

Hakyeon memerah lagi. "Kau tidak mencintaiku ya? Kau bilang kau suka padaku."

Leo mengecup kening Hakyeon lembut. "Baiklah, mulai sekarang Jung Taekwoon mencintai Jung Hakyeon. Okay?"

"Taekwoon! Margaku Cha, bukan Jung!"

"Beberapa tahun lagi juga akan berubah."

"Taekwoon!"

Leo tersenyum tipis dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasih barunya itu.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Kukira Hongbin itu kekasihmu. Aku sungguh cemburu, tau!" Ujar Hakyeon.

Saat ini, Leo dan Hakyeon tengah berjalan beriringan di trotoar menuju pulang. Mereka tidak bergandengan. Mereka hanya berjalan bersebelahan, dengan kaki Hakyeon yang berkali-kali menendang kerikil yang ada didepannya.

"Hongbin itu sahabatku sejak sekolah dasar." Jawab Leo.

"Tadi kenapa jalan berdua kekantin?"

"Hongbin berjanji menraktirku jika kelasnya kalah."

Hakyeon mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia tidak perlu cemburu lagi kalau begitu.

"Lalu, kau tau kalau aku menyukaimu dari siapa?"

"Hongbin. Hongbin tahu dari kekasihnya."

Hakyeon mengernyit. Seingatnya, Ia tidak pernah mengungkapkan kalau dirinya naksir Leo secara terang-terangan. Lalu, darimana kekasih Hongbin tau kalau dirinya naksir Leo?

"Memang, kekasih Hongbin itu siapa?"

"Ravi, kan? Sahabatmu itu."

Lalu Hakyeon menghentikan langkahnya. Pikirannya blank seketika. Leo mengernyit bingung pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hakyeonie?"

Hakyeon mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan langsung mengirim pesan pada Ravi.

**To: Ravi Kim**

_YAK KIM RAVI WONSHIK SIAPAPUN KAU! KAU BERHUTANG PENJELASAN PADAKU TENTANG HONGBIN DAN AKTING MU YANG LUAR BIASA MENYEBALKANNYA, SIALAN! DASAR MULUT EMBER! MENYEBALKAN! AH! POKOKNYA, KAU HARUS MENELEPONKU HARI INI JUGA!_

Sent.

"Ravi menyebalkan!"

"Kenapa?"

"IA TIDAK CERITA PADAKU TENTANG ITU!"

"Eh? Hahaha. Kukira kau tau." Kata Leo. Hakyeon mendengus. "Sejak kapan mereka pacaran? Kenapa mereka tidak pernah berinteraksi di sekolah?"

"Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Hei, mereka setiap hari berlovey-dovey, kau tau? Membuat mataku panas saja."

"Sungguh?! Aku kok tidak tahu?"

_Dachil junbi ga dwaeisseo!_

Hakyeon melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Kim Ravi.

"YAK SEJAK KAPAN KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN HONGBIN TANPA MEMBERITAHUKU, HAH? DASAR KURANG AJAR! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGUMBAR RAHASIAKU PADA HONGBIN! MENYEBALKAN!"

Leo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Setidaknya jalanan sekarang tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya beberapa mobil melintasi jalan.

Dan dari sebrang sana, hanya terdengar suara tawaan khas milik Ravi.

"JANGAN TERTAWA, BURUNG MERAK! LIHAT SAJA KAU BESOK!"

ㅡENDㅡ

Udah ah aku end-in aja. Malas ngetik lg. Udah end kok emang. Tp kutambahin aja hehehe n-n

Gimana? Bagus? Enggak? -_- ini ide gatau kenapa muncul pas liat foto leo senyum. Kayaknya bener-bener langka gitu leo senyum hahaahha n-n

Review?

xoxo, sooiceu。


End file.
